


every day I'm shufflin'

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Party Rock Anthem, dance dares brought me here, flash mob, implied BixLu, other guilds not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: No one could dispute that Fairy Tail does things right. They really knew how to make a comeback.





	every day I'm shufflin'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dare to Dance?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688155) by [Lady_Nightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade). 



> Somehow I went from reading an Avengers’ fic about dance dares to watching dance dares to searching flash mobs to writing a story about a Fairy Tail flash mob. How.
> 
> Also I could've sworn on my precious Fruits Basket collection that I'd already posted this story. But I guess I didn't so here we are.
> 
> Also also this was my inspo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_jqUSb_FLM

When the core group of Fairy Tail returned and decided to compete in the Grand Magic Games, most of the everyday citizens didn’t know what to think. After all, it’d been seven years since they’d been seen. Their guild was no longer in favor, their name trampled in the dust. 

Silly people. They should’ve known the wild, over the top, off the wall, party guild wouldn’t go quietly into obscurity.

_As if._

_They were freakin’ Fairy Tail!_

For some reason, the day before the beginning of the games, all of Fairy Tail was lingering in an open plaza. People were coming and going, casting curious glances as they did. The other main guilds had heard the entire guild was there and had gradually trickled in to see the old legends. Soon, all of Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus had gathered. They didn’t really know why. Irresistible curiosity perhaps? Charm magic? Whatever the reason, Lyon was eyeing them and the Twin Dragons were openly staring at their former idols. Even Mest and Lahar had shown up, eyeing the group cautiously. Tipped off in advance, Jason was there with a video lacrima, waiting for whatever Fairy Tail was about to unleash.

They weren’t doing anything special, just milling around and chatting with each other. Well, they weren’t brawling among each other. Did that count? 

Then the music started. A loud bass began thumping, echoing across the plaza. All the members, older and returning, began laughing and moved into position. Heads bobbing, feet shuffling, even Master Makarov was out there! 

Sting and Rogue felt their jaws drop. What was Fairy Tail _doing_?!

“Party Rock!” Cheers erupted from the gathered Fairy mages. The song began to play and they cut loose with a dance that started out wild, then moved into something so synchronized it looked as if they’d be practicing for years. 

Wait. This was Fairy Tail, they probably _had_ been practicing for years. 

By far the most energetic dancers were Erza, Natsu, and Gray, with little Asuka keeping up surprisingly well. The best dancers were Laxus, Bixlow who was holding Lucy’s hand as they danced together, Lucy herself, Mystogan, and a tipsy Cana. That girl could really move for being as inebriated as she was. Wendy and Romeo seemed a bit hesitant, but watching their elders helped them get into the rhythm easily.

They danced with all the wild grace they embodied. 

Crocus had never been witness to such a sight and probably never would be again. It was a testament to how much they had missed the old Fairies that they allowed this concentrated madness. Cheers rang out from the non-mages. The other guilds were trading glances, wondering how Fairy Tail had managed to steal the spotlight so quickly and so thoroughly. 

No one could dispute that Fairy Tail does things _right._ They really knew how to make a comeback.

"Party rockers in the house tonight!" The whole guild sang. 

Lucy flashed the others a smile and a wink. _We're back, babe. We are back._


End file.
